1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schottky barrier diode including silicon carbide (SiC), and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A schottky barrier diode (SBD) uses a schottky junction which is a junction of metal and a semiconductor without using PN junction unlike a general PN diode, exhibits a rapid switching characteristic, and has a turn-on voltage characteristic that is lower than that of the PN diode.
In a general schottky barrier diode, a structure of junction barrier schottky (JBS), in which a p+ region is formed in a lower end of a schottky junction portion in order to improve a reduction characteristic of a leak current, is applied to block the leak current and improve a breakdown voltage by overlapping PN diode depletion layers diffused when a reverse voltage is applied.
However, since the p+ region exists in the schottky junction portion, there is a problem in that a contact area of a schottky electrode and an n− drift layer, which serves to be a current path in a forward direction, is reduced to increase a resistance value, and on-resistance of the schottky barrier diode is increased. Further, since the p+ region floats, a width of the depletion layer blocking the leak current is not large, and thus there is a difficulty during a process in that an interval between the p+ regions is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.